Greed
Greed is a Chowrownaatihown cash prize television game show which applied similar gameplay conventions to that of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Based on the American version of Greed produced by Dick Clark Productions and originally broadcast and exclusively distributed by 20th Century FOX Television and internationally produced by FremantleMedia (formerly Pearson Television). Contestants must work as a team by answering Multiple Choice Questions to win the jackpot of Five Million Dollops ($5,000,000). Rules of the game Qualifying Round Six contestants were asked a question with numerical answers. Each contestant locked-in their answers using a keypad in front of them. Once all players are locked in, the answer is revealed, and the player whose guess is closest becomes the team captain. The second closest player sits in position #1, the third closest in position #2, the fourth closest in position #3, and the fifth closest in position #4. If two or more players are tied or of equal distance from the right answer, those players are ranked based on who locked in first. The player whose guess is furthest away returns to the contestant pool with the possibility of being back for another qualifying round. The team then attempts to answer multiple choice questions of increasing value while climbing the "Tower of Greed." The first question was played for $25,000 doubles from $50,000 to $100,000 and added by $150,000 to $250,000 for the fourth question. The fifth question was worth doubled or $500,000, the sixth worth $1,000,000, the seventh worth $2,500,000 and the eighth worth $5,000,000. As with Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, the values are not cumulative. First four questions Starting with the team member who was furthest away from the correct answer to the qualifying question, multiple choice questions are asked and the team member locks in their answer. The team captain can accept their answer or reject it and select a different answer. The first two questions contain four possible choices and the third and fourth questions contain five possible choices. Contestants compete for an equal share of the question value. If the team captain accepts a wrong answer for any of the first four questions the team leaves with nothing. The team captain can decide to quit with the money won thus far or risk their collective winnings to continue playing the game. Terminator After the fourth question the host provides the team with the category for the next question and the opportunity to leave the game with $250,000. If the captain decides to continue playing, the "Terminator" is activated and selects one team member at random. The player selected can accept $25,000 in cash (that was not at risk should the contestant lose the Terminator or the team misses a future question) in order to challenge another team member to a one-question showdown for their share of the collective winnings. If the player who buzzes in correctly answers the question they claim their opponent's share of the collective team winnings and their teammate is eliminated. If the player provides an incorrect answer or doesn't answer within 5 seconds, they are eliminated and their teammate gains control of their share. However, if the player eliminated is the same player who originally accepted the Terminator challenge, they keep their $25,000. If the captain was eliminated, the contestant who won the challenge became the new captain. Otherwise, the showdown winner kept his/her original seat. Originally contestants were required to wait for the question to be completely read before buzzing in; buzzing in too early immediately eliminated the contestant, just as if a wrong answer had been given. For the remainder of the show's run, contestants were allowed to buzz in at any time if they knew the answer, though Chuck would immediately stop reading the question at that point. The Terminator was played prior to the $500,000, $1,000,000 and $2,500,000 questions. Higher-level questions Beginning with the $500,000 question, each question contained four correct answers. The number of possible answers varied depending on the value of the question: the $500,000 question had six possible answers (four correct answers and two bluff answers), the $1 million question had seven (four correct and three bluffs), and the $2.5 million question had eight (four correct and four bluffs aka a 50/50 split). Before the $500,000 question, the captain of the team was given a "Freebie" that he or she could use on any one question from that point onward. The Freebie eliminated one incorrect answer from the question for which it was used. Each of the four team members other than the captain were required to give one answer. If there were fewer than four additional team members the captain could elect to give a response or require a teammate to give an additional response. After all answers had been selected the captain could change any one answer if he or she desired. The answers were revealed one at a time. After revealing the third correct answer the host offered the captain a cash incentive (one-tenth the value of that question; i.e. $50,000 for the fifth question and $100,000 for the sixth question) to end the game and split equally between the team. If the captain refused the money, the fourth answer was revealed. If it was correct, the team won the money for that round and was allowed to continue. For the seventh question the buyout changed to an individual decision rather than a decision by the captain on the team's behalf. Each player secretly selected to continue playing or take a 2008 Beijing Orthopedic Shoes by ChowderPotatoes.com plus $50,000 in cash with the Production company offered injuries including with a prize (approximately $250,000 total value) and leave the game. As with the fourth question, the category of the next question was revealed prior to the decision to quit or continue playing. The $5 million question Prior to the question each team member again individually decided to quit with their share of the team's collective winnings or continue playing. The $5 million question had nine possible answers, four of which were correct and five of which were incorrect. Only one contestant ever made it to this level, playing by him or herself (two other contestants had made it past the million dollop question with him or her but opted to leave with the money they'd already won). Since he or she was alone, he or she was given 30 seconds to think about his choices, and then 10 seconds to read them off. If four answers were not given within the time limit, the player would lose everything. No buyout was offered after revealing the third correct answer, and none of the answers could be changed.